First Date
by 980973409158
Summary: What happens after Alex's and Izzie's first date. Lexzie. This is my first story. Please R&R.


Izzie sat in her bedroom, hugging her knees tightly as she listened to the rain beat against her window. Why did he have to be such a jerk? God, she had been getting ready all day; it had taken her forever to pick out her dress and do her hair. She had even shaved her legs for him and she got what? Nothing? He couldn't even manage to kiss her at the end of the night. Seriously? Izzie had slammed to door in Alex's face and stomped bitterly to George's room. He tried to stay awake as Izzie complained about her date with Alex. He made room for her on his bed and nodded sleepily as she ranted on about what an ass Alex was. Soon, however, Izzie noticed that George had fallen asleep and made her way back into her own room.

As she sat in her room her feelings of anger turned to sadness. Tears fell onto her cheeks, matching the rain falling outdoors. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the front door. She waited for a few minutes, hoping that Meredith was still up and would answer the door. She heard the knocking for a second time, louder and more persistent. Exhausted, Izzie got out of bed and walked to front door, feeling the cold floor against her bare feet. She wiped the last of her tears before she opened the door. _He_ was standing outside, rain dripping from his hair. Izzie notices that he too had been crying.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" Izzie demanded. She was not sure if she was happy to see him or not. She felt like both slapping him and kissing him. "Seriously Alex, I've had enough of you tonight!"

Alex just stood silently in the door frame. "I failed," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry Iz, I failed."

"What?" Izzie asked. He failed at what? He failed at their date, he failed with her, he failed at being a decent human being? What the hell was he talked about?

"I failed my boards Izzie," Alex spat, sounding angrier now. Izzie immediately softened.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry Alex," she whispered as she reached towards him, her hand extending to comfort him.

"Damn it Izzie!" Alex said as he slapped her hand away. "I knew you were going to act like this! That's why I couldn't tell you. God, this is _my _fucking problem. I don't what to be comforted."

"Alex," Izzie interrupted softly

"No, I'm not done," he countered, "I don't what you to comfort me. I don't what pity. I can figure this out on my own.

"Alex," Izzie interrupted again, "Why are you here?" Alex was quiet for a moment. Then he slowly started sobbing. Izzie reached for him in comfort and this time Alex let her wrap her arms around him. Alex inhaled deeply against her neck, breathing the smell that was undeniably Izzie. It felt so good just to burying himself in her; he wanted to stay there forever. Alex moved his head up and slowly kissed Izzie, sucking on her bottom lip. Izzie moaned slightly and opened her mouth into the kiss. Alex moved his way back down her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking lightly. Izzie groaned, moving them slowly back to her room. Alex pulled off Izzie's shirt and laid her upon the bed as he continued to kiss her, moving farther and farther south. Alex kissed all around her belly button and then slowly dipped his tongue into it, which elicited giggles from Izzie. Izzie slid her hand up Alex's shirt, exploring his chest and back, slowly dragging her fingers from his shoulders to his abs. Then, removing his shirt, she began sucking lightly on one of his nipples.

"Hey," Alex said, stopping her, "I pretty sure that's my job." He pushed Izzie back down on the bed and got on top of her as he removed her bra. He started kissing and sucking on her breasts before taking her already hard nipple into his mouth.

"God, Alex," Izzie moaned as she grasped her fingers into his scalp. Her grip on his hair tightened as he moved to her other nipple, sucking it and twirling it with his tongue. Alex moved farther south and slipped off her pants. He kissed her inner thigh and hooked his fingers into her panties; Izzie eagerly lifted her hips, allowing Alex pull them off in one swift motion. He slipped his finger into her wet folds; Izzie cried out his name, bucking her hips against as Alex continued tease her. He exchanged his fingers with his mouth, his tongue playing with her clit.

"God, Alex. Please," Izzie whimpered. "Please, Alex, I want you now" She reached out for his pants to pull them down. She grabbed his cock through his boxers and started rubbing. Alex groaned and quickly helped her remove his underwear. She took his penis to her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as Alex moaned in pleasure. Izzie took his entire length in her mouth and slowly moved up and down, alternating between sucking and swirling her tongue.

"God," Alex gasped, "You've got to stop Iz. I want to cum in you." He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her back onto the mattress, pinning himself on top of her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head and positioned himself so that he was teasing her entrance. Izzie began squirming and whimpering.

"Please Alex. Please" she whined. She wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"Please what Izzie," Alex taunted, "What is it exactly that you want from me?"

"Fuck me Alex," Izzie begged, and with that Alex swiftly thrusted into her. Izzie gasped and screamed in pleasure. Izzie wrapped her legs around Alex and moved her legs up high, allowing Alex to penetrate deeper into her. Alex thrusted more quickly as they panted and moaned together. Izzie felt herself tighten around Alex and he instinctively reached his thumb down to rub circles on her clit as they came together, waves of ecstasy rushing through their bodies. Alex collapsed on top of her, both of them exhausted. Izzie rolled him over and cuddled up against him.

"I'm sorry Alex," Izzie whispered, "Now that I know what my punishment will be, I will never try to comfort you again."


End file.
